


Last Man Standing (And I Hate It.)

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Gen, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Jack Kline as God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack buried his face in his folded arms, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to hold it together, wishing that he could just go one day with nearly breaking from stress or grief."i know that i'm not one to talk, but holding shit in ain't good for you, buddy."
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 14





	Last Man Standing (And I Hate It.)

**Author's Note:**

> jack buried his face in his folded arms, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to hold it together, wishing that he could just go one day with nearly breaking from stress or grief.
> 
> "i know that i'm not one to talk, but holding shit in ain't good for you, buddy."

jack sat down on the dirt, curled his knees to his chest and looking up at the flaming pyre before him, letting out a shaky breath as he watched the two bodies burn.

it wasn't supposed to be this way, billie didn't say this would happen. it was supposed to be him, not everyone else.  
  
jack pressed his lips together, not wanting to cry but the urge was almost impossible to ignore; if he was alone, he'd be sobbing right now but he had many other hunters around him and he didn't want them to see him, to see the new _god_ , break down into childish cries.  
  
this was so fucked up.  
  
jack buried his face in his folded arms, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to hold it together, wishing that he could just go one day with nearly breaking from stress or grief.  
  
"i know that i'm not one to talk, but holding shit in ain't good for you, buddy."  
  
jack lifted his head, seeing claire standing over him looking like she had already been crying and the nephilim didn't say anything, just put his head back down, but kept his eyes uncovered as he watched flames flicker and the smoke rise, "it was supposed to be me." he whispered, hearing claire sit down next to him in the dirt, "we all know that they did everything, literally, to make sure that it wasn't you."  
  
"it was the plan, though. it was the plan and it was going to be fine and everything would've worked out, but.....now......."  
  
"now you can visit then in heaven anytime you want."  
  
"castiel isn't in heaven and i don't even have the time. i haven't even been to....." jack trailed off, shaking his head a little and his face again, tears leaking down his cheeks; he hadn't been to anyone's heavens, not even his own mother's and he just hated it.  
  
why did he lose everyone? why can't he have anything?  
  
claire put an arm around jack's shoulders, pulling him into her side without a word and the nephilim didn't dare move, leaning into her touch and practically melting because he can't even remember the last time someone did this for him, if anyone ever even did.  
  
"this sucks." he mumbled and claire smiled slightly, rubbing his arm loving and resting her head against his, "yeah, it does."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
